Character Chatter
by FantasticallyTragical
Summary: This is where I talk about the characters of Fairy Tail, their pros and cons, and what I think of the ships they are in! Accepting request! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Character Chatter**

 **This is where I talk about my views on the Fairy Tail characters, their pros and cons, and the ships they are in. Accepting requests! Leave them in the comments! Warning! Spoilers! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Well, I guess I'll start with one of my favorite characters, Natsu Dragneeel. I have an intense love for Natsu. He cracks me up, simple as that. He's also loyal, friendly, super powerful, and likes cats. I think that he has a lot going for him. At first, it seems like Natsu is a rather… underdeveloped character… But as you get deeper in to the manga, you realize that there's a lot more to him than meets the eye. (HE'S E.N.D! MIND. BLOWN.)

In the Tenrou Island Arc, during his fight with Gildarts, Natsu goes through some MAJOR character development, realizing that he may not be strong enough to protect his friends, that he needs help sometimes.

It's obvious that Natsu cares a lot about his friends. It is shown several times that he is willing to give his all to keep the people precious to him safe. He almost dies for Erza and Gray, and ALWAYS protects Lucy.

He is kind, too. And good with kids! I mean, come on, girls, doesn't that make him, like, 5000x more attractive? It does for me!

Natsu is in A LOT of ships… A lot.

Let's start with…

 **Natsu x Erza:** Don't get me wrong, I understand why people ship this. It is very, very evident that Erza and Natsu care deeply about each other, but I'm more inclined to think that they have a more platonic relationship. They are close friends and practically siblings, in my opinion. I mean, they practically grew up together, so I believe that Erza and Natsu still see each other as a brother/sister they will love no matter what.  
On the other hand, there are many, many reasons that this ship WOULD makes sense: they bathed together as children, Natsu nearly dies for Erza and freaks out when SHE nearly dies.  
Unfortunately, I'm more inclined to believe that Natsu and Erza's relationship is simply platonic, i.e., Erza seems to have feelings towards Jellal, and Natsu seems to have feelings for Lucy.

 **Natsu x Gray:** I think people ship this because of the way these two interact, seeming to hate each other, but not really.  
I, on the other hand, doubt this ship will ever become canon, one, it's pretty obvious that both Natsu and Gray are heterosexual, because they both like to see Lucy naked and Natsu has been known to grope Lucy a few times.  
Another reason this ship most likely won't be canon is that Gray obviously seems to care about Juvia. They lived together for the better part of a year, and Gray went back for the scarf she made him.

 **Natsu x Mira:** I actually have no clue why people ship this. I mean, it's kinda cute, but when do these to even, like, interact outside of the regular everyday stuff?

 **Natsu x Lisanna:** (All you Lisanna haters are gonna come down on me for this, aren't you?) I dunno if I'm the only one, but as a devoted NaLu shipper, I actually DON'T hate Lisanna. I also completely understand why people ship this.  
These two where childhood friends, and Lisanna obviously had SOME feeling for our favorite Fire Dragon Slayer. Also, they made a sort of pact.  
But I think that due to her time in Edolas and seeing Edo-Natsu and Edo-Lucy interact Lisanna's feelings for Natsu dissolved in to mere friendship.  
I think that these two care a lot fro each other, but it doesn't seem to me to go beyond platonic.

 **Natsu x Wendy:** Guys, Wendy's, like, six years younger than Natsu. He's not a pedo…

 **Natsu x Levy:** Again, how often do these two even inteact? I'm also pretty sure that Levy has feeling for Gajeel…

 **Natsu x Juvia:** I'm not gonna deny it, the whole opposites attract theme of this ship is totally adorable, but it's still unlikely to happen, since Juvia is so in love with Gray.

 **Natsu x Lucy:** I think this ship is very, very cute. For one, these two always have each other's backs. Also, Natsu always does his best to protect Lucy and freaks out at the notion of her getting hurt. Lucy also cares a lot for Natsu, missing him so much when he left for a year.  
There are so many incidents where these two interact in shippy ways that I just can't name them all. But… remember this… Mashima-sensei ships them, and that's enough for me!

* * *

 **A/N: I'm glad I got that over with! If you have a request, leave it in the comments! Who shall I do next?**


	2. Wendy

**Character Chatter**

 **This is where I talk about my views on the Fairy Tail characters, their pros and cons, and the ships they are in. Accepting requests! Leave them in the comments! Warning! Spoilers! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Hey guys! I've been asked to do Wendy, Jellal, Lucy and Erza, so I'll do those guys! Thanks to Doglover01 and MelodyGraves for your suggestions! I'm starting with Wendy!

* * *

Ah, Wendy. Wendy Marvell. The Sky Sorceress. Possibly the cutest thing to ever happen to Fairy Tail since Levy was a kid. Seriously, guys. She's beyond adorable. I just want to kidnap her and pinch her cheeks and keep her safe… and… and… Sorry. Maternal instinct taking over. Rant complete. But Wendy's so fucking CUTE!

Think EVERYONE in this fandom loves Wendy. Like, without exception. Seriously.

I love Wendy for many reasons, beside cuteness. The main reason, though, is that she's strong. Not just magic-wise, but emotionally-wise. This kid. She lost her parents before she was born, she lost her dragon when she was, like, three? Four? I can't remember. Made a friend in Mystogan. Lost him. (Dammit Mystogan!). Found a guild called Cait Shelter… Guess what? _**THEY WERE ALL AN ILLUSION!**_ (I'm getting angry just thinking about it. Sorry. I'm very passionate.) When Wendy finally joins a guild that ISN'T populated by ghosts (aka Fairy Tail), she grows to love those dorky, destructive, hyperactive idiots. But then, down swoops trouble (In the form of an asshat called ZEREF and AVATAR) and boom (that was a pun… cuz the guild blew up! HAHaha… Too soon?)! Her home is kaput. So they all band together and take down those assholes… Then… lo and behold, Makarov disbands the guild! (Okay, so I know he did it to keep them all safe, BUT STILL!) So Wendy joins Lamia Scale, makes a best friend in Chelia… Then Lucy and Natsu show up and want to re-band the guild. The poor girl now has a very difficult decision to make! But she chooses Fairy Tail (of course…)  
Okay, that got a bit out of hand, but my point was, that despite all the shit Wendy has gone through in her short life, she is still kind, caring and selfless. I mean, Mashima-sensei could've made Wendy in to an emo, brooding type, but HE DIDN"T! He made her awesome.

Also, I'm pretty sure that Wendy is one of the few Dragon Slayers who can go in to Dragon State at will…

Anyhow, moving on to ships. I'm so conflicted of these… Gah…

 **Wendy x Mest/Doranbolt:** So this ship is very conflicting to me, because it's super cute, but Mest is so much OLDER than Wendy! But it's so cute! But it's pedophilia. But it's CUTE. And Mest is cute, and so is Wendy and Mest wonders if she's an angel and asks her to be his partner for the S-Class trial… I'm making unintelligible sounds of confliction over here. But if this ship ever became canon. I would have no problem with it.

 **Wendy x Natsu:** I think this relationship is considered incest, not technically, but it should be, SINCE THEY THINK OF EACH OTHER AS SIBLINGS!

 **Wendy x Gajeel:** Also incest. (Not technically, but, I really don't give a shit…)

 **Wendy x Romeo:** Another pairing I am so conflicted over. SO CONFLICTED. Like, they're both so cute and little and you want them to have cute little babies, but I don't want Mest to be forever alone, like what about him? But these two are the same age. But they, like, never speak. But the omake _Fairy Tail of the Dead Meeeen_ they were so cute in. But it was an omake… I DON'T CARE! *flips desk*

* * *

 **A/N: So there was a lot of swearing in that one. But I get so passionate over anime kids, cut me some slack. The next ones will be up soon. Don't forget to review! I'm also still taking requests… This had 666 words, so I'm adding these on just in case...**


End file.
